Is this love?
by ForeverSaudade
Summary: After the encounter at the mall, Shigaraki Tomura developed an unhealthy obsession with Midoriya Izuku. The League of Villains kidnap Izuku intending to make him marry Shigaraki. Izuku learns that every story has two sides and the villains have a troubled past. But one thing had for sure not been changed, Izuku still wants to be a hero and save people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned My Hero Academia I wouldn't be writing fan fiction right now.**

**This is my first work, please be gentle. This work is cross-posted on Ao3. It was inspired by According To Persephone. Critiques of my work is appreciated but please no flames.**

* * *

Kouta was sure that he was going to die at the hands of the same person that killed his parents. He was frozen in place as Muscular's hand was coming down seemingly in slow motion. Someone- anybody help me! A blur of green tackled Kouta just before the fist landed. Kouta looked at his savior, he saw a mess of curly green hair. Izuku clenched his fists ready to fight.  
"Well, aren't I lucky. You're the kid Shigaraki is after." A smile spread across Muscular's face.  
'He wants me?' To say Midoriya was confused was an understatement. But he knew that if Tomura Shigaraki is after him, it would not be good for him. 'Maybe he is after One For All.'  
Not wasting any more time, Izuku picked Kouta up and ran away from Muscular. As much as he is curious to why Shigaraki wants him, he didn't Kouta want to get killed. Izuku didn't stop running until he saw Aizawa. Izuku skidded into a stop when he got near Aizawa and let Kouta slide down from his back.  
"Sensei. I'm so glad to see you! Please take care of Kouta for me. He has a water quirk." Midoriya mumbled out. "Please!"  
He started to run off to help when Izuku skidded to a stop because of Aizawa's stern voice.  
"Wait, Midoriya. If you see Mandalay tell her this."

Mandalay was fighting Magne and Spinner with Tiger. Spinner closed the distance towards her and raised his arm back to swing his blade down. Right when Spinner was beginning to swing his arm down when Izuku jumped and kicked the blade, shattering it.  
"Mandalay!" Izuku shouted. "Kouta is safe."  
"Thank you." She breathed out in relief.  
"I have a message from Aizawa-sensei. Please inform everybody with your quirk!"

"Members of Class A and B, In the name of, Pro hero, Eraserhead, you are granted permission to engage in combat!"

Aizawa kept on running with Kouta on his back.  
"Do you think he will be okay on his own?" Kouta whimpered his voice jostled from Aizawa running. Aizawa signals Kouta to explain.  
"We ran into this villain." Aizawa stiffened when he heard villain. "And he said that Shigar something wanted him."  
Aizawa felt nauseated and he started running faster. Hopefully, he could get Kouta to safety, then he could get Midoriya before it's too late. 'Why did I let Izuku run off like that? I should've made him stay. Goddammit, problem child!'

Spinner and Magne started to run after Izuku but Tiger and Mandalay forced them to engage in fighting.  
"Darn he is the one Shigaraki wanted ." Spinner said as Mandalay kicked Spinner onto the ground. Mandalay felt as if a bucket of ice was poured over her head.  
"What?"  
"All of this was to get to that boy. Izuku made a big mistake running to engage the villains in combat alone." Mandalay looked to where Izuku had just run off. She had him just a minute ago but Mandalay would not be able to protect him. Please stay safe and don't get captured especially since he had saved Kouta.

"W-we've identified one of the villains' objective! The student named Izuku."  
"Deku?"  
"Why Midoriya?"  
"Who's that?"  
"Wherever you are, "Izuku", please avoid combat as much as possible! Refrain from solo movements! Got it?! "Izuku" !"

Katsuki Bakugou's movements stuttered for a moment when he heard the announcement. "Deku? Why are those fuckers after Deku?"  
He had to jump back to avoid being sliced by Moonfish. Hearing the announcement made Katsuki's blood go cold as if Todoroki had just frozen him with his quirk. 'I sure fucking hope he keeps out of harm's way and that he doesn't do anything stu-.' His train of thought was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream and people running out of the trees with something chasing after them. It was Shouji carrying Izuku in his arms. "Bakugou! Todoroki! One of you, please make some light." Shouji shouted.  
Moonfish turned away from Bakugou and Todoroki and started to move towards Izuku intending to capture him. Dark Shadow snapped off Moonfish's teeth with ease and then threw Moonfish aside into some trees. While Dark Shadow was distracted Todoroki and Bakugou ran towards him and activated their quirks trying to make as much light as possible. Dark Shadow began shrinking immediately until he became his normal size.  
"I am a bad match-up for you." Growled Katsuki.  
"Sorry… Thank you for saving me..." Rasped Tokoyami.  
"Are you guys okay?" Asked Izuku as he was being set down by Shouji.  
"Why are you asking us that? When the villains are fucking after you?" Bakugou was staring at his childhood friend incredulously.  
"-I...um." Izuku looked down in embarrassment.  
"Let's take you back to the facility. We should go with you in the center of all of us to protect you." Todoroki spoke up. Later during the trip back, a familiar voice echoed through the forest, "Ochako!" Everyone started running to where the sound came from forgetting to keep Izuku in the middle. There was Uranaka pinning an unknown girl under her. The girl shoved Uranaka off of her and got up while making sure no one will attack her, she swiftly ran out of sight.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Todoroki.  
"Yeah. It was nothing damaging. But I think her quirk has something to do with blood." Uranaka said with a tremor in her voice.  
"I am so glad you guys are okay. You two should come with us escorting Midoriya back to the facility." Said Shouji.  
"Ribbit. You're protecting him?" Tsuyu questioned exchanging confused glances with Uranaka both of them wearing expressions of disbelief. "Where is Izuku?"  
"Are you guys fucking with us? Deku is right behind," Bakugou turned to look behind him. Izuku was not there and the woods behind were empty. "...us..."  
"The boy you're talking about…" Everybody looked to see where the new voice came from. Standing on a tree was a tall man wearing a trench coat and a top hat with a cane. "I took him with my magic." He was twirling two blue marbles. "We'll take him to a stage where he would be dressed in white walking down the aisle and he will shine more as my boss' spouse."  
Everyone felt revulsion and dread at that revelation. "You fucker! Give Deku back!" Bakugou shouted in righteous anger.  
"It's not just Midoriya!" Todoroki looked around. "Tokoyami's not here, either!" 'He snatched the two in the back noiselessly? What kind of quirk does he have?' "You're underestimating us!"  
"I was originally an entertainer, you know." The villain was still twirling the marbles. "It's a bad habit of mine. Taking Tokoyami was an improvisation on my part."  
"Uranaka, take this guy." Handing Tsuburaba over to Uranaka, Todoroki made a huge block of ice heading right towards Mr. Compress. His eyes widened when he saw Mr. Compress jumping away from them with Izuku and Tokoyami. "Sorry, tricks and running away are my only redeeming features! Vanguard Action Squad! Target successfully collected!" Was his parting words as bounce from tree to tree. Everyone immediately started running after the masked villain. 'Damn it! That fucker is fast! Come on think! What would Deku do?' Katsuki thought as he was running.

Dabi's eyes widened slightly when he saw Mr. Compress crashing towards the ground with heroes in training slamming into him. "Give Deku and Tokoyami back, you fuckers!" Shouted Bakugou."I know these kids!" Twice yelled, pointing at them. "Who are they?"  
"Mister, get out of the way." Dabi said calmly his hands lighting up in blue flames. "Roger."  
Grunted as he disappeared. All of them ducked to avoid the flames hitting them. Twice and Toga started to fight with Todoroki, Shouji and Bakugou. "Midoriya?" Dabi looked at . He nodded. Several warps appeared and the Toga and Twice walked into them leaving the kids, Dabi and .  
"Quite the loss? Heroes?" mocking said pulling off his mask and opening his mouth to reveal two blue marbles.  
"Boss would love this present." Out of nowhere a bright beam shot out of nowhere, hitting Mr. Compress right in the face his mouth opening letting the marbles fall out. Bakugou, Shouji and Todoroki made a run for it trying to grab the marbles before the villains grabbed it. Bakugou got one of the marbles, while Todoroki made a grab for the other only for the scarred villain to get it. As he tumbled forward, Todoroki's eyes met with the scarred villain's piercing blue ones.  
"How sad? Todoroki… Shouto." Whispered Dabi. The portal moved even farther away.  
"Release it." He said to . Bakugou's heart stopped there was Izuku with Dabi's hands around his throat. Bakugou ran towards the portal praying in vain that he would be able to make it towards his childhood friend, his first friend.  
"Deku!" He yelled tears welling in the corners of his eyes.  
"It's better you than me, Kacchan." Whispered Izuku.  
The warp swirled, and vanished into thin air along with Izuku Midoriya.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the portal was a bar where all the other villains were already there. Izuku was roughly thrown on the ground in front of were Shigaraki was sitting. Izuku was coughing trying to get enough air into his lungs. Shigaraki stood up, Izuku tried to make his fear unnoticeably but that was impossible since his whole body was trembling all over. Shigaraki knelt down in front of him and tilted Izuku's head up surprisingly gently. Green eyes unwillingly met red ones. Chapped lips broke into an eerie smile.

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku shuddered, to hear his name from coming Shigaraki was just wrong as if his name didn't belong in Shigaraki's mouth. "Long time no see." Out of the corners of Izuku's eyes, he saw all the villains dispersing leaving the two of them behind. Maybe I should use my quirk. Then what, you're in the enemy's territory. If you kill Shigaraki, there will still a group of villains. In both cases, whether you use your quirk or not, you will die anyway. Izuku braced himself for what was going to come. Any moment now, Shigaraki would surely disintegrate him, leaving his ashes behind for the heroes to find- if they ever find him. Goodbye Mom, I love you. I'm sorry, All Might, for failing you, thank you for believing in me and training me. A single tear came out of the corner of his eye.

"Izuku…" Shigaraki murmured. Izuku closed his eyes resigning to his fate. "Will you marry me?"

Izuku's eyes snapped open in shock. It was the last thing that he thought Shigaraki would say. What? Izuku mustered up the courage and vehemently said "No. Never!" Glaring at Shigaraki hoping that all the hatred of him was in that glare. Izuku was trying to channel his inner Bakugou. "I would never marry someone as ugly as you."

To his surprise, Shigaraki, instead of getting angry at Izuku, he threw his head back and started cackling maniacally. "You thought that you had a choice?" Shigaraki said with hints of laughter in his voice, "Let me restate this: You will marry me."

Shigaraki roughly manhandled Izuku towards the bar. He swept a hand towards a barstool gesturing for him to sit down. Izuku sat on the uncomfortable chair in front of a computer that he didn't notice. On the computer was a live video playing. Izuku's heart stopped. The place shown was a kitchen, a very familiar kitchen. It was because it was the kitchen in Izuku's house. How do they know where I live?! Izuku thought in panic. The man carrying the camera started moving down the hallway towards the bedrooms at a signal from Shigaraki. The person stopped in front of a bedroom. Mom's bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and the man which turned out to be Muscular opened the door silently. There was Izuku's mother in bed sleeping soundly. Muscular went into the room and stopped at the edge of her bed. Muscular turned the camera towards himself and pulled one of his fingers across his neck, the universal sign of killing somebody.

"So? What's your answer now?" Shigaraki said. Izuku was sure that Shigaraki was smiling smugly, Shigaraki knew that he had won. "Aren't you a true hero? Would you let one die for your personal gain?"

"What's your terms and conditions?" Izuku turned around to face the villain trying to keep his fear out of his voice. But it didn't work, his voice broke in the middle of his sentence.

Shigaraki's lips widened into a smile. "You will marry me and you will resign from U.A. If you try to escape or leak any secrets of the league including where you are and contact anyone without permission granted exclusively by me your mother will be dead. You also cannot fight back with your quirk or hurt anyone in the league." He said smugly.

"Wha- what about in self-defense?" Izuku was trying to find any loopholes in what Shigaraki said that would help to his advantage.

Shigaraki scratched his neck and thought for a moment. "As long as you don't instigate anything."

"Then I accept," Izuku whispered brokenly his voice small. Small rivulets of tears were coursing down her cheeks.

After he agreed, Izuku was roughly dragged towards a room. Inside the room was a long antique mirror and a chair with something white draped across it. Another person came into the room not long after.

"OMG! It's you. You are so cute." It was the same girl that attack Uraraka and Tsuyu. The energetic blonde reached and squeezed Izuku's cheeks tilting his head side to side. "I forget that you don't know me. I am Himiko Toga. You would look so much better covered in blood."

Izuku weakly tried pulling Toga's hands away from his cheeks. The last statement shocked him into letting go.

"If you're here, that means that you accepted Shigaraki's proposal!" She said in excitement. It was much of an option, though. Izuku thought bitterly, but he didn't voice that sentiment out loud in fear of ticking the crazy girl off. "We are going to become besties! And besties give each other gifts! I have a surprise for you." She skipped over to the chair and picked up the white clothing. It was a dress. A wedding dress.

Izuku couldn't stop the gasp of surprise that slipped through his mouth. "What is this for?" He murmured in confusion.

"It's your wedding dress!" Toga did not understand why he was so confused. She looked at him as if he was the crazy one, "You are supposed to wear it!"

"B-B-But. It's a dress!" Sputtered Izuku, his cheeks flaming red. Toga still had a confused expression on her face. "It's for girls!"

"Boys can wear dresses too. Besides Shigaraki was the one who wanted you dressed like this." Of course, it was Shigaraki. He probably planned this to humiliate me. Thought Izuku darkly. "Now strip!" Those words snapped Izuku out of his train of thought.

"Wh-What." Izuku blushed even more.

"You have to take your clothes off before you wear the dress," Toga said as if she was lecturing a kid.

Izuku slowly pulled his shirt off and his shorts leaving his All Might underwear. He was embarrassed when Toga walked around him looking his feminine body all over. "That won't do." She was looking at his underwear. "Wait here." As if I could leave.

She went out of the door and came holding a pair of pink frilly lace panties and strapless brassiere and held them out towards Izuku. Izuku hesitantly grabbed the things from Toga's hands, but he didn't put it on. Izuku stared desperately at her, looking at her and then towards the doorway."Oh. I get it. You want privacy?" She went outside the door and gently closed it.

Izuku was very grateful for her. Izuku slid out of his underwear and put on the lace panties. He tried putting on his bra, Izuku didn't know how to wear it. "Toga please help."

At those words, Toga slipped into the room and saw Izuku trying in vain to put it on and close it. She helped him put it on, he didn't have any big breasts so it was just for decoration. Toga then wordlessly help Izuku slip into the dress. It fitted perfectly, enhancing his girly body. Izuku always has known that he was slightly more feminine that all of the other boys in his classes but never did Izuku think that he would actually look like a girl.

"I helped pick this dress," Toga said as she immediately started staring at his face. "You look perfect. So I don't think that that you need any makeup."

Another villain than burst into the room. It was a big lipped woman that he saw at the camp. "Is he ready?"

Toga smiled, "He is perfect! What do you think?" Magne looked up and down appreciatively at him.

"I am so jealous that he is getting married before me." After they changed into their bridesmaid dresses, Magne pulled a veil over Izuku's head and led her down the hallway towards a closed door with another villain standing there. He was wearing a suit. "Hi, you are so cute. Shigaraki is so lucky! And I'm Twice, welcome to the family."

Before Izuku could respond halfheartedly, organ music began playing. He was handed a bouquet of wilting roses. Twice took his arm and led Izuku into the room. It was a sad attempt to recreate a chapel. As Izuku walked down the aisle, he saw Dabi, , and Spinner with Kurogriri playing the role of the priest. All were there except for Muscular. All were dressed up except for Shigaraki who was wearing the same thing as he wore at USJ.

When he reached the altar, Shigaraki raked his eyes over his body and his curves that was enhanced by the dress. As the warp villain droned on and on. Shigaraki's eyes landed on Izuku's face and stared intently at him. The hand that he was wearing blocked Izuku from reading his expression.

"Do you, Tomura Shigaraki, take Izuko Midoriya to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Kurogriri asked sounding bored.

"I do." Rasped Shigaraki.

"Do you, Izuku Midoriya, take Tomura Shigaraki to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-do." Mumbled Izuku sealing his fate. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kurogriri said suppressing a yawn.

Izuku felt dread, he forgot about the kissing part. He could not believe that this was going to be his first kiss. Shigaraki peeled off Father and threw it said. Now Izuku could see his emotions, he had hunger in his eyes as he reaching for Izuku's veil, grabbing it with all five hands disintegrating it completing. Izuku felt chapped lips against his own, stealing his first kiss which is supposed to be a magical time. But all he felt is revulsion and disgust.

The league wolf whistled and clapped. Shigaraki only stopped kissing Izuku when he started pushing against his chest. He stared at Izuku's face, his freckled cheeks, his wild untamed hair and his rosy lips that had swollen due to the kissing. Izuku looked up to see lust in Shigaraki's eyes as he swept Izuku off his feet and carry bridle style, out of the rooms and Shigaraki stopped in front of a door. He kicked it open and threw Izuku onto the messy unmade bed.

"Do you promise that my mom is safe?" Izuku questioned.

"Not yet." Izuku looked to see a terrifying smile on Shigaraki's face.

"What do you mean?" Shouted Izuku having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I will keep my promise..." Izuku let out a sigh of relief sagging bonelessly into the bed. "After we've consummated our marriage."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: There's rape in this chapter. Do not read if it's triggering.**

* * *

Izuku's brain took only a second to process what Shigaraki had just said. Another second later, Izuku bolted upright ran towards the door. He skidded to a stop because Shigaraki stepped in front of him.

"Now. Now. Izuku, are you sure you want to do that?" Shigaraki crooned wagging his index finger as if Izuku was a disobedient child. "You have to remember, that you are in the middle of a villain's hideout. You are seriously outnumbered, even if you get past me."

_Shit! _Shigaraki was right. In his panic, he didn't think about the other villains. Izuku might be able to take out Shigaraki but not a whole league, especially if he didn't know what their quirks are.

"Are you really going to your mother die?" _His mother. _Izuku has forgotten about her. His mind flashed to images of his mother lying in lifeless in bed, neck twisted unnaturally, her dull eyes staring accusingly at him as if to say: 'This is your fault. You let me die.' Taking advantage of Izuku spacing out, Shigaraki grabbed Izuku and forcefully manhandled him towards the bed, Izuku let him do what he wanted.

For having a very skinny frame, Shigaraki was strong. Shigaraki pushed him onto the bed, Izuku's back in the middle of it. He straddled Izuku's hips trying to pull the dress off Izuku's lithe frame. But without Izuku doing anything, Shigaraki couldn't do anything. Shigaraki growled in frustration, as he grabbed the dress with all five fingers. It turned into dust.

Shigaraki pulled himself back to admire his view. Now without his dress on, Izuku looked even more beautiful to Shigaraki. Izuku's body was no longer covered by his dress, Shigaraki hummed appreciatively. He reached down to cover lips over Izuku's as Shigaraki's hand found Izuku's hip bones.

After a minute of passionate kissing from one side, Shigaraki pulled back to pull his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Izuku could only watch in horror when Shigaraki fumbled to get his pants off, which was also thrown to the side. The only barrier from Izuku seeing Shigaraki's nude body was his underwear which was also in the process of being taken off.

Fear coursed through Izuku's body as he saw the older teen's half hard penis. He knew how sex between guys worked since he himself was gay. But he never had sex before, whether with a girl or a boy. Sure, he had jerked off before but so did everyone. Izuku knew the mechanics of anal sex, he was sure that Shigaraki's penis would not fit inside his butt especially since it was his first time. But he didn't struggle, for some reason, probably fear, Izuku couldn't move. It was as if Stain paralyzed him again. So he could only watch in fearful anticipation as Shigaraki stroked himself in being fully erect.

He didn't start resisting until Shigaraki reaches to grab his panties. This time instead of using his quirk, Shigaraki just ripped the panties off Izuku and like with all other things, threw it aside. When Izuku's panties came off, Izuku halfheartedly tried to push Shigaraki off him. But Izuku knew that he would not stop from taking his virginity because he could let his mother die. Besides if the league knew where he lives, then they must know where Kacchan lived and he will not let them die if Izuku could prevent it.

Shigaraki just pinned Izuku's arms above his head, his pinky was the only thing keeping Izuku's wrists from disintegrating. Izuku gasps as Shigaraki's head rubbed against his anus, the feeling so unfamiliar and foreign. And yet Izuku couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

Shigaraki hadn't given any hints of what he was about to do. Without any lube or any type of preparation, Shigaraki pushed his dick into Izuku with one try. Izuku let out a scream of pain while Shigaraki let out a moan of pleasure. He felt something rip when Shigaraki brute forced his penis inside.

As the haze of pain clouded Izuku's mind, he heard someone wailing in pain. _Oh wait, he was the one screaming._

Izuku was no stranger to pain. After all, when he was quirkless he would be bullied and sometimes Kacchan was mad he would use his quirk to elicit screams from Izuku. He also broke many bones after receiving One for All. But this kind of pain was much worse. Also, the fact that Izuku had dreamed of this moment before but he never imagined his first time to be like this. In Izuku's dreams, the person taking his virginity was always people he loved and Izuku was doing it willingly. In the dreams, Izuku was always carefully prepared and the sex was always pleasurable.

Shigaraki stopped his cock buried inside Izuku until Izuku's screaming died down into broken sniffling. Shigaraki then pulled out with only the tip of his cock inside. He snapped his hips forward until his cock was fully inside again.

Shigaraki set a brutal place that made Izuku scream until his throat grew hoarse. Izuku was fairly sure that he was bleeding. As Shigaraki drew near his orgasm he thrusted into Izuku at a ruthless pace, not caring that Izuku's screaming was so loud it could burst someone's eardrums or that it Izuku's blood that lube his cock.

Izuku screamed for a new reason that was not because of Shigaraki fucking him roughly. When Shigaraki finally came, the pinkies that were the only thing keeping his quirk from activating clamped down on Izuku's wrists. Whether it was on purpose or not, Izuku did not know. When Shigaraki pulled out he let go of Izuku's wrists.

When Shigaraki went to put his underwear back on, Izuku didn't do anything and stayed sobbing on the bed only moving to cover his private parts. Through Izuku's tears, he saw an unreadable expression on Shigaraki face that might have been guilt, but that can't be right. Why would Shigaraki feel sorry?

Shigaraki then went out of the door for an unknown reason. When he came back with panties and a gown presumably Toga's, Izuku was still sobbing but it was dying down. Izuku shakingly put on the panties and gown. He tensed when Shigaraki climbed into bed next to him. But all he did was turn to the side and say "Go to sleep Izuku." Shigaraki then pulled the covers over the two of them.

That night, Izuku cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shigaraki Tomura past known as Shimura Tenko was in love with Midoriya Izuku. The first time that Shigaraki saw him was at USJ when he was attempting to kill All Might. When Shigaraki first laid his eyes on Izuku, he had felt a feeling that he never felt before. A fire started in his loins, but Shigaraki later chalked it off as hatred for how Midoriya was a carbon copy of All Might.

That was until Shigaraki found himself jerking off to screenshot of Izuku winning the obstacle race at the sports festival. Shigaraki just brushed off the sexual desire happening because of Izuku having a nice figure, curves like a woman and a fuckable face.

But for some unknown reason, Shigaraki carried a picture of Izuku around in his wallet.

That idea flipped over its head when Shigaraki saw Izuku at the mall. When he talked to Izuku, he felt that Izuku understood him and he wanted to talk to Midoriya more. Shigaraki also wanted more than just talking.

Shigaraki holding Izuku's slender throat felt right. His skin was so soft, so pure and so untarnished.

Shigaraki wanted more. He wanted caress Izuku's body. Shigaraki wondered how Izuku's throat feel around his cock.

And that was when Shigaraki realized that he was in love with Midoriya Izuku.

The first time Shigaraki acknowledged that he was in love aloud was with Sensei. To his surprise, Sensei was okay with it, he was the one that came of up with the plan to kidnap Izuku. Sensei even helped recruit people for the kidnapping.

Shigaraki was happy, the plan had been finally set into motion. He was ecstatic when a warp out of nowhere and people came out of it. Though he was a bit jealous that Dabi had his hand wrapped around Izuku throat. Shigaraki was the only one that should have his fingers there. Later Shigaraki had a few choice words about Dabi not allowed to touch his property.

Izuku was his. His alone, not to be shared with anyone else.

His breath caught in his throat when Izuku walked through that door. Izuku was breathtakingly lovely wearing a dress. Shigaraki was very impatient when Kurogriri droned on. He wanted to get to kissing part.

His patience paid off. Izuku's lips were as soft and lovely as it looked like.

Suddenly kissing was enough, Shigaraki wanted to have Izuku writhing on top of his bedsheets.

Shigaraki was sure that if he wanted to come by just rubbing Izuku's arsehole, he could. But he just wanted to be inside Izuku.

Shigaraki just couldn't resist, he plunged his dick inside without any lube. It was better than he had ever imagined.

He started at a fast pace. Shigaraki just couldn't help it. Izuku clenching his hole accidentally sent sparks of pleasure to his brain.

All those times pretending that Shigaraki's fist was Izuku's hole was gone. Now he had Izuku in the flesh.

In his haze of bliss, he did not notice Izuku's shouting in pain.

His breathing grew heavier as he was about to go over the edge. His world exploded in white as he came not noticing that Izuku's screams grew louder.

Shigaraki now felt disgusted at himself. At what he did and the fact he enjoyed it.

There was a mixture of cum and blood dripping from Izuku's ass. Blood he responsible for. He also noticed the wounded wrists that Shigaraki caused with his quirk.

Shigaraki felt bad.

Sure he wanted this. But he never wanted it like this. Shigaraki doesn't want to have to force Izuku to have sex with him. He doesn't like having to threaten Izuku's mother to get in his bed.

He wanted Izuku having sex with him because he wanted to.

Shigaraki wanted to be able to say 'I love you' and have Izuku say it back because it was true.

He hated himself when he heard Izuku cry himself to sleep.

Just because of him.

And because of what he did.

Shigaraki will find a way to fix it.

Shigaraki woke up early. Bile rushed to his throat when he remembered how he hurt Izuku. There were dried tearstains on Izuku's cheeks. He was clutching his injured wrists towards his chests.

Shigaraki pulled the cover over Izuku and tenderly kissed his cheek.

He was going to make it up to Izuku no matter what.

Kurogriri was not having a good day. Yesterday he was forced to give a wedding sermon just because the brat Shigaraki wanted to marry Midoriya.

Then he was kept awake by Midoriya's screams. He tried everything, Kurogriri tried holding his pillow over his ears.

Didn't work.

He tried earmuffs.

Didn't work.

Kurogriri finnally fell asleep when the screams thankfully ended. When he woke up he found that Dabi drank his favorite alcohol.

And now, Shigaraki just to wake up and come to the bar. Shigaraki then asked him the stupidest question that Kurogriri has ever heard.

"How do I get someone to fall in love with me when they hate me?"

Just why.

Why me?

He screamed internally.

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._

It was calming trick that his therapist told him to do. That the only thing keeping him from throttling Shigaraki. And the fact that All for One wouldn't like that.

Kurogriri thought that it was fine time for All for One to start paying him for babysitting Shigaraki.

So he came up with a cliche answer because he didn't want to deal with this shit anymore and just wanted Shigaraki out of his hair.

"Just give them gifts or whatever."

Shigaraki then walked out of the bar deep in thought not even thanking Kurogriri for a decent answer to his ridiculous question.

Kurogriri really needed a raise and alcohol.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku groggily woke up alone to a dark and unfamiliar room. His stomach churned when he remembered what happened yesterday. Izuku could feel Shigaraki's dried lips on his mouth, his cock forcefully in his arse and his hands clenching Izuku's wrists. He was thrilled Shigaraki had woke up earlier and left.

Izuku felt dirty, soiled.

He needed to take a shower.

Shigaraki's cum had dried inside of his rectum and around his anus. Izuku's blood had also dried.

He blearily stumbled out of bed. Yesterday, Izuku had been too scared to notice what Shigaraki's room looks like. There were no windows to let the light in. Clothes were thrown all over the floor. Not just Shigaraki's, Izuku noticed the panties that he wore for the wedding was thrown to the side ripped in half. He still had the nightgown that Shigaraki had given him after he was brutally raped.

Izuku walked down the hallway trying to remember where he had changed into the wedding dress. The room held his own clothes were.

He was hopelessly lost until Izuku ran into Toga.

"Good Morning!" Toga chirped happily. "Was Shigaraki any good at sex?"

"Uhh-he hurt me a bit." Stammered Izuku, a bit thrown off at the villain's cheerfulness. "I think he tore something."

"I figured as much. You were screaming a lot." Toga reached into her one of her pockets. And pulled out something. "I knew that he would be rough. So I bought you this." Toga handed it to Izuku. "It's a healing ointment that helps you heal faster and takes the pain away."

"Thanks." Izuku choked out. Toga reminded him so much of his friends from UA he probably will never see again.

"It's fine. We don't have a healer in this league."

"Where is Shigaraki?" Praying that he wasn't there.

"He went out earlier." Toga grabbed Izuku's arm, mindful of the wrists and grabbed her down the hallway. "C'mon. Let's get you some real clothes."

She led him to a closet near Shigaraki's room. It was filled with dresses, jeans, and shirts. They were all girl clothes. "This is all yours." Toga swept an arm around the room.

"M-m-mine?"

"Yeah, Shigaraki picked everything out and bought it with his own money."

_Of course, it was Shigaraki. Why does he like me in girls clothing so much?_

Izuku walked around the room, he was trying to find clothing that didn't look very girly. He couldn't believe Shigaraki bought it with his own money, the clothes were all very expensive. Knowing Shigaraki, he probably stole some of the money. In the end, he settled down to an oversized shirt, jeans and and a new pair of panties, the old one was covered with cum that slipped out and blood.

"Where is the bathroom?" Izuku asked Toga, he really needed to try on the balm and wash Shigaraki's cum off him.

The bathroom didn't have a lock on it, probably to keep Izuku from running away or something. Shigaraki had bought him a ton of shampoos and conditioners. He obviously didn't know what brand Izuku liked. Izuku picked out the mint scented shampoo. He scrubbed his skin until it turned red, trying to get out the impurity that Shigaraki left. After Izuku dried off, he applied the ointment. True to Toga's words, the constant pain lessened. When he dressed, he noticed that the jeans were a bit too tight around his butt.

When he walked to the bar, it was empty except for the mist villain. Izuku's stomach growled, he was very ravenous. "Mr. Kurogiri…" Izuku murmured softly. "Uhm… Is there any food?"

Kurogiri wordlessly handed over a bowl of cold rice. Izuku hadn't realized how hungry he was until he gulped the whole thing down.

Izuku went back to Shigar-his room. He started cleaning everything up throwing the clothes into the laundry machine and remade the bed. Izuku could stand being in a messy room. Besides cleaning always had made Izuku relax. He began mopping and dusting everything. Izuku changed the old bedsheets for new ones, the old ones were still covered with cum and blood.

Izuku got more scared as the time passed on. Any moment now, Shigaraki would come back and Izuku didn't want to imagine what he would do to him. He appetite was gone. Izuku spent the rest of the time reading a book that he found under the bed.

Izuku hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until the door was slammed open furiously.

It was Shigaraki.

He was wearing the same hoodie he wore at the mall. Shigaraki was holding something behind his back.

Izuku tensed in fear.

Maybe, he was holding a knife or something he could use to inflict pain on Izuku.

Izuku started shivering as Shigaraki walked forward towards him.

Shigaraki thrust something towards him. "Take it."

It wasn't anything he had expected.

It was an All Might plushie.

A limited edition one.

It must have cost Shigaraki a lot. Izuku had always wanted one, but it costs way too much for his mom to buy. "Thank you." Whispered Izuku confused. He put the book aside and hugged the plushie towards his chest.

Shigaraki turned away from Izuku and started playing on his computer.

Izuku fell into a light sleep with the plushie.

He had a small smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Shigaraki walked around aimlessly around the mall. He had to stop himself from disintegrating everybody that bumped into him.

People were disgusting.

Shigaraki scratched his skin in revulsion. He took a deep breath and pushed through the throng of bustling people to arrive in front of a store. There was a poster of All Might in the front windows.

Shigaraki scowled.

He walked into the store. It was filled to the brim with All Might fans. Everywhere he turned was All Might merchandise. Shigaraki browsed the aisled until he saw what he was looking for.

There it was locked inside a glass cage.

Shigaraki grimaced when he looked at the price tag.

But he would buy anything in the world for Izuku.

If it meant Izuku loving him back, then he will take the chance.

Shigaraki walked out of the store with a huge dent in his wallet.

Izuku was awakened from his dozing when Shigaraki was gently shaking Izuku awake. "Izuku, you have to change into your nightgown if you want to sleep."

Izuku accepted the nightgown from Shigaraki. He noticed that even without windows, he could tell that it was later in the day. Izuku was anxious about what Shigaraki would do to him since it's almost nighttime.

After he changed, Izuku hugged the plushie closer as Shigaraki climbed out of his clothes.

He tensed in trepidation when Shigaraki climbed into bed next to him. Izuku hadn't realized that he was breathing in gasps. It was as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Shigaraki sighed, "Izuku, breathe!"

Izuku gulped. The last thing he wanted was for Shigaraki to be mad. It would mean more pain for him. And he knew Shigaraki loved inflicting him pain.

Shigaraki started speaking. "Midoriya." Izuku was ready for Shigaraki to tell him to take off his panties and spread his legs for him. "I'm sorry."

Izuku was dazed that was the last thing he thought Shigaraki would say.

_Why would he apologize? What is he apologizing about? Maybe this is a ploy. But would he gain from this? He probably never said sorry to anyone before. Shigaraki must have meant 'I am sorry for what I am about to do.' And then he's going to rape me again._

Shigaraki brushed Izuku's hair out of his face. He didn't even realize that he was talking out loud the whole time. "I shouldn't have been that rough yesterday night."

Izuku's jaw dropped in confusion.

He was stunned.

Never in a million years would he guess that Shigaraki would say that.

_Why would Shigaraki, a villain, apologize for raping someone? But he didn't say he regretted raping me, He only said that he is sorry being too rough._

"Did-did you regret it?" Asked Izuku once he was able to speak.

Shigaraki paused for a moment thinking it over. He cupped Izuku's chin. "No, I do not regret what I did. But I regret how I did it." He whispered, his lips close to Izuku ear.

Izuku's breath hitched when Shigaraki gently nibbled his earlobe.

It felt kind of nice.

Shigaraki moved his mouth away from his earlobe and tenderly captured Izuku's lips. It wasn't sloppy like last night kiss.

It was better.

Izuku didn't know why he was actively kissing Shigaraki back.

Shigaraki pulled back, "Izuku. I know I can't ever take back what I did to you. But, I just want you to give me another chance." He said sincerely without any hint of dishonesty. "I promise that I won't hurt you again."

Izuku was a bit thrown off by Shigaraki's words.

He sounded sincere.

And the All Might toy was very expansive.

"I will think about it." Whispered Izuku.

A genuine smile spread across Shigaraki's lips.

He climbed off the bed and turned off the light.

That night Izuku slept peacefully hugging the All Might plushie next to a villain.


	7. Chapter 7

Shigaraki woke up from his pleasant sleep from Dabi unpleasantly banging on the bedroom door. He noticed that their bodies were tangled together as if it was natural. His arms were wrapped around Izuku with Izuku's head tucked in his chest. Izuku had let go of the All Might toy, which had fallen onto the ground and was now hugging Shigaraki.

"Wake up!" Shouted Dabi, banging on the door harder.

Shigaraki really wished that he had something heavy to throw at the door. But he couldn't bring himself to get angry at Dabi that much since Izuku had snuggled his head more into Shigaraki's chest. But that didn't stop him from yelling back at Dabi, though his voice was considerably quieter than Dabi's, "I'm awake, Patchwork!" Shigaraki lowered the volume of his voice when Izuku stirred restlessly. "What the fuck do you want? And lower your voice, Izuku is still sleeping."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dabi retorted. But Shigaraki noticed that he still made his voice softer. "Anyways, Toga made me tell you that since we have a new member in our league we are all meeting in the barroom to introduce everyone to your _wife_." He said with disgruntlement obviously choosing the shortest straw of waking up Shigaraki. After the first time, a poor unfortunate soul had the guts to wake Shigaraki up early, everyone knew to avoid a sleepy Shigaraki Tomura who was just awoken in case they accidently anger him. The poor villain had been sent to the hospital and had quit being a villain and was taking regular therapy sessions. Everyone in the league hoped that Shigaraki having a wife would help mellow him out.

"Do we have to go?" Grumbled Shigaraki. All he wanted to do is to spend more time with Izuku.

"Yeah, Toga said so. She said if you don't come out she'll drag you guys out of the room. Everyone in the league will be there."

Shigaraki shuddered. Toga was the mother of the league and no liked to make her mad, since she was utterly terrifying when she was angry. "Okay. I'll wake up Midoriya."

"Don't keep Toga waiting that long." Dabi warned and left.

Shigaraki sat up in bed and gently put Izuku's head on the pillow. He got out of bed and started getting dressed. Once he finished, he climbed back onto the bed and straddled the still sleeping Izuku. He gently shook Izuku's shoulder. "Wake up, Izuku." Shigaraki whispered near Midoriya's ear.

"Ngh." Grunted Midoriya turning the other direction. "Five more minutes, Mom." _He is just too cute. _Shigaraki smiled at Izuku's antics. "I'm not your mom, sleepyhead."

Midoriya's eyes snapped open finally remembering where he was and who he was in bed with. He felt Izuku tense in fear beneath him.

"G-g-Good Morning." Midoriya stuttered.

_This is not good. I don't want to make him feel scared. _Shigaraki drew his eyebrows together and started scratching his neck, reopening the wound that had just scabbed over last night. Unexpectedly, Izuku grabbed his hand at his neck. Both of them froze at the action.

"Uhm, Y-y-You shouldn't scratching at the wounds." Midoriya mumbled lowly with genuine concern in his voice. "M-Maybe you need to use some moisturizer."

_Izuku cares about me!_ Shigaraki couldn't remember anyone that's not All For One who cared about his health. And All For One never cared about his constant scratching, he only made sure that Tomura was in good enough health to fight All Might. He's eyes started watering as he started kissing Midoriya sloppily as if he's life depended on it. When he had stopped both of them were blushing.

"Maybe I should get dressed." Asked Izuku breathlessly. Shigaraki nodded his agreement. "I think you should get off of me first." Shigaraki reluctantly crawled off the bed not wanting to be away from Izuku. He watched as Midoriya sat up and started stretching languidly. Shigaraki felt his cock starting to harden ever so slightly in tight confines of his jeans.

"I'll shower first." Shigaraki not wanting Izuku to know about his predicament. _Maybe a cold shower will help._

When Shigaraki got out of the shower (after he jerked off), Midoriya was right out the door waiting with his clothes in his arms. He really wanted to join in with Izuku's shower but that would be pushing his luck. Shigraki left to the barroom with great reluctance. All of the league was in there already, which was a surprise since Muscular always got up later than everybody else.

"Izuku is in the shower." He mumbled plopping down next to Muscular leaving one seat behind next to him for Izuku. No replied since they were all slurping bowls of ramen noodles. Kurogiri handed Shigaraki a bowl. "Is that all you have?" Asked Shigaraki when he saw the small amount of ramen. Kurogirri shook his head and said "There's no more unless you don't want your wife to eat." Shigaraki started eating deep in thought of what to do to impress Izuku.

He was halfway done when Izuku came in.

"Good morning!" Toga chirped cheerfully as she ran up to hug Midoriya. All the members also acknowledged him, even the sullen Dabi said 'Hello'. Even though Izuku wasn't here long everybody had warmed up to him. People never said 'Good Morning' to Shigaraki even if he was technically the boss. It didn't take long for people to fall in love with Izuku.

Shigaraki's mouth went dry when he saw Izuku and his cock go hard for the second time this morning. Midoriya Izuku was wearing a green tank-top that matched his eyes and a blue pair of jeans that were especially tight near the butt area. Shigaraki was regretting the decision of wearing jeans today.

When Izuku sat down, Kurogiri immediately handed him a bowl of ramen that was definitely had more than everyone else's. _Not enough ramen my ass!_ He couldn't believe Izuku even had Kurogiri wrapped around his little finger. Shigaraki scowled when Kurogiri fussed at Izuku telling him to eat more when he finished his bowl.

When everyone finished and Kurogiri had cleared the bowls of away, Toga stood up and clapped to gain everyone's attention, "Alright now that everyone's done, we are all going to introduce ourselves since we got a lovely new addition to our team."


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku blushed and ducked his head at Toga's compliment.

_He's too cute for his own sake. _Shigaraki thought.

Shigaraki asked a question that had weirded him out. "Why are introducing ourselves if Izuku knows some of us?"

"Because I said so." Said Toga in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Shigaraki rolled his eyes and backed down. He started watching Izuku out of the corner of his eyes tracing every feature of the cute green haired boy. His attention snapped back to Toga when she started talking again. "Anyways, I'll start. As you know I'm Himiko Toga and I love Stain and blood, I can't decide which one I like more. I was so inspired by him and I joined the league because of him. I believe in his ideals…"

Shigaraki rolled his eyes, _Not again! , _he tuned Toga out and started watching Midoriya again. His gaze started slowly traveling down Izuku's body. Down his cute curly green hair that made want to bury his hands in it to see if it was as soft as it looked like, down his big doe eyes that was tracking Toga attentively, down his cute button nose, stopping for a minute to appreciate Izuku's plump lips he wanted to ravish so badly, down his slender neck Shigaraki wanted to hold, when his eyes fell upon the freckled boy's nipples he felt his pants fill up again.

Any hint of arousal went away when Shigaraki saw Izuku's bandaged wrists that had the barest hint of blood seeping through. Injuries _**he **_created. His family was right he was a monster. Shigraki swallowed lost in the familiar feelings of self-hatred and contempt that he hadn't felt since he was little. Flashes of screaming and blood filled his mind. His family looking at him with horror and revulsion in their eyes when he killed the family dog. Losing control of his quirk, and grabbing Shigaraki's father face. His screams haunted him every night when he slept. In fact, Shigaraki always had the same nightmare of his father dying until he had made Izuku marry him. And he had also hurt Izuku. He always hurt the people he cared about the most.

Shigaraki swallowed trying to drag his mind from the unhappy memories as he forced his attention back onto Toga fangirling over Stain for the upteemth time, just in time for him to hear his wife's name being said.

"...Anyways I hope you don't mind listening about my ramblings on Stain, Izuku, since you help him get captured." Toga said with a bit of annoyance at her idol being captured.

Shigaraki and everyone else perked up turning to look at Midoriya who was just called out by the blonde Stain fangirl to hear what he thought about Stain. He blushed a bit at the amount of attention he got as he steeled himself to talk. "Uhm, I-I didn't actually capture Stain."-He said in a small voice- "It was Endeavour."

"Then why did you fight him?" Questioned Himiko.

"It was because he was going to kill Iida so I didn't have a choice. He was going to let me get out of the fight without a scratch, but I couldn't because I had to save my friend since that's what a hero does. They save people." By this time most people were nodding along fully invested in what he preached. "I didn't fight Stain because I wanted to gain fame or earn money like some greedy and attention seeking heroes like Endeawhore." Izuku said, his voice getting bigger as he kept on speaking. "Sorry I meant Endeavour." His voice was full of venom and hatred when he mentioned the hero's name and he sneered malevolently as if Endeavour's name was the most appalling thing in the whole universe. It was obvious that he fully believed in what he said. "I fought Stain because I wanted to save people. I want to save everyone. It doesn't matter who you are. Whether you are a civilian or a villain. _**Everyone **_deserves to be saved!"

When Izuku finished his speech, everyone started clapping. The last sentence he said struck a chord in Shigaraki's heart. He now understood why All Might and even Stain acknowledged Izuku being a true hero. He really was different than the other selfish and greedy heroes.

When Shigaraki looked around the room he saw people with similar reactions as him. He growled a bit when he saw Dabi looking at his wife with something that resembled tenderness and love, no doubt appreciating Izuku's cuteness and the Endeavour bashing. Shigaraki could never understand why Dabi hated him so much. It was true that everyone even heroes hated Endeavour but Dabi hated the oldest Todoroki a bit too much. Dabi had made voodoo dolls of Enji and he even bought a punching bag that had Endeavour on it. Shigaraki never figured out where he bought it though it was really popular with people in the league. Shigaraki had once walked in the gym seeing Dabi energetically hitting the fire hero punching bag in the nuts repeatedly.

Mr. Compress was not showing much emotion. But when did he ever? The opposite of the magician was Twice who was bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement at the emotional speech, he was also clapping long after everyone had stopped. Toga was the same as if she was an excited parent whose kid just won an award. Muscular was the same as always playing some brutal killing game on his phone though he was listening attentively to Izuku earlier during his speech. Kurogiri didn't much emotion on his face though he was looking a bit proud. Magne was reapplying her lip gloss, she did that a lot. And Spinner was nodding his head, murmuring "He is a true hero." Shigaraki even saw him wiping a tear away.

_Stupid Stain fanactics! What's the big deal with him?! Even Izuku likes him. Ugh. All he is, is a cheap ripoff of teenage mutant ninja turtle. _

_Izuku should like __**me**__!_

_Not him._

Shigaraki was drawn away from his thoughts when Izuku spoke again now shy all of a sudden. "S-sorry if I bored you to death with me mumbling too much. It's a weird habit of mine." He was cutely scratching the back of his messy curls.

A chorus of voices immediately responded.

"What no way?!"

"It's not weird!"

"It's so cute!"

"It's not boring!"

"Marry me!" Shouted Dabi. Everyone turned to look at him weirdly as silence fell awkwardly. Izuku was hiding his face between his arms, the tips of his ears turning tomato red. Shigaraki was glaring hard at Dabi, if looks could kill, Dabi would have died painfully a thousand times over. Dabi slowly turned around to face the murderous Shigaraki, the decay villain slowly dragged a slender finger across his neck signalling that Dabi will go to sleep with just bruises tonight if he was lucky enough.

Satisfied that Dabi understood he was going to die, Shigaraki spoke up annoyed that this meeting was taking so long, denying him the pleasure of beating up Dabi, "Can we please continue this fucking meeting?"

Toga cleared her throat and said, "I'm sure Izuku, that you know Shigaraki by now and you know him more _intimately_-" Toga winked "-than anyone else. Let's move on to Dabi." Glaring from Shigaraki intensified.

Dabi slunked down into his seat. "I'm Dabi no last name."

"Aren't you going to say more?" Toga chirped oblivious to everything going on.

"No. Please move on!" Dabi pleaded.

"Okay. Now let's go on to Twice."

Twice jumped up out of his barstool, which clattered to the ground, "I'm Twice!" When he spoke, he waved his arms around excitedly. "At least I think I am…" Twice started fiddling with his hands. Twice would always do that sometimes. Apparently it was because of an accident that happened when he was experimenting with his quirk. Everybody got used to his constant identity issues and mental breakdowns. Toga went over to Twice and they had a quiet and quick conversation, probably comforting him. A second later, Twice bent to pick his chair and sat down.

"Muscular it's your turn."

"I'm Muscular." He said gruffly.

"Why don't you tell more about yourself? Like what are your hobbies."

"I like to kill people." Said Muscular emotionlessly. Shigaraki could see Izuku's face turning ashen out of the corner of his eye. "SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!" Muscular growled out suddenly making Izuku jump in his seat as he swallowed in fear. Shigaraki just wanted to wrap his arms around the green bunny but he didn't want to rush things.

"Yeah! That's the spirit." Chirped Toga happily now that someone else shared her blood obsession. "Who do we have next?" Toga wondered. "Oh! That's right! Magne! You didn't go yet!"

"I'm Magne. And I like shopping!" Magne said.

"Me too, let's go shopping together sometimes! I need to buy more knives." Toga squealed.

"Yeah! We really should!" Said Magne thoughtfully. "We should bring Izuku too!"

Midoriya's head snapped up at being mentioned again. It was obvious that he wasn't listening to the conversation. "Y-yeah, sure." He agreed.

"Yes!" Toga pumped one of fists into the air. Shigaraki growled. The last thing he wanted was for Izuku to spend more time with people other than him. Since he needed more time to woo the unsuspecting Izuku. But he didn't want to get on Toga's bad side.

"Can we just move on already?" Grumbled Shigaraki. _He wanted to start wooing Izuku already._

Toga pouted disappointedly. "Fine, Mr. Compress. It's your turn."

"My name is Atsuhiro Sako but you can call me Mr. Compress." He said smoothly as he stood up and bowed as if he was a performer on a stage.

When he sat back down gracefully, Toga chirped, "Spinner! It's your turn!"

"Call me Spinner. It's nice to finally meet a true hero that Stain acknowledges." Spinner said reverently.

At those words, Izuku rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at the praise, his hand ruffling the fluffy green curls.

Shigaraki felt jealous of Izuku's hand at that moment. He wondered if the curls would be just as soft as it looks or softer. He wanted to bury his hands in Izuku's hair while his mouth was on his cock. Shigaraki shook his head to rid himself of those fantasies. _You know Izuku wouldn't blow you willingly without him actually liking you. _A dark voice said at the back of his head. For the first time, Shigaraki was jealous of Dabi and his looks. He hated to admit it, but Dabi was more attractive than him.

Even with those purple scars maring his face.

Dabi was hot.

Him with those piercing blue eyes.

His spiking black hair.

His elegant ripped clothing.

Shigaraki could not compete with him. _Face it! _The little voice snarled. _Izuku would never fall for you._

_Firstly, you raped Izuku and I am sure he is scared of you._

_Dabi didn't do any of that, so he has a better chance of claiming Izuku's heart than you!_

_**HE WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER LIKE YOU!**_

Shigaraki reeled back as if All Might had Detroit Smashed his face. It wasn't that it was far from the truth.

It was just that it was exactly the truth.

He was a monster.

A monster from hell that hurt people he loved.

He had hurt his family.

He had even hurt Kurogiri once when he was mad and lost control.

And worse of all.

He had hurt Izuku, whom he had come to love and cherish with all his heart.

And all he wanted was for Izuku to love him back as much as he did.

Shigaraki wished that Izuku would willingly have sex with him without him coercing him in any shape of form.

_Does he actually has a chance or was he just fooling himself with a hopeless dream?_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm finally updating! Updates will be inconsistent. Please tell me how to improve and write better.**

* * *

"C'mon Zuku, try this on." Toga chirped happily. It seemed that happy was the only emotion she could feel.

Try what on, you might wonder.

Currently, Izuku was surrounded by piles of clothing on the ground that he had all tried on before. He was now wearing a japenese schoolgirl uniform that looked similar to the ones Toga wore on a daily basis minus her oversized beige cardigan. Izuku awkwardly tugged on the hem of the miniskirt trying to cover the lace panties Toga forced him into. It seems that Toga had wanted to do this for a while now. And with Izuku in the league she now had the perfect doll.

"Whatcha think, Magne?" Toga asked holding up a french maid dress that was quite provocative and skimpy. Izuku had no idea where all those outfits came from and who had bought them. "Do you think that this would look good?"

Magne thoughtfully looked from the sexy dress to Izuku eyeing him up and down making the tip of his eyes go as crimson as the left side of Todoroki's hair.

_~~~Hours Earlier~~~_

Izuku had woken up to Shigaraki gently shaking him and telling him to awake near his ear, while he straddled him. It was so gentle that he had thought that Izuku was back home and it was his mother waking him up to school. When Izuku greeted him back fearfully, Shigaraki looked uneasy and had taken to scratching furiously at his neck that was full of scabs. He was scratching hard enough to make it bleed.

Acting on his instinct, Izuku reached out and grabbed Shigaraki's hand stopping him from hurting himself anymore than he already did. He didn't know why he did that. He was just acting on instinct.

Just like the time when Izuku had stood up to Kacchan when their years worth of friendship bond was broken.

Just like the time when Kacchan was trapped by the Sludge villain the day he had met All Might.

Like the time when Ochaco was directly in the path of the Zero pointer in the exam even when he knew that the heroes would never let her get harmed.

His body just moved.

Izuku always had cared a lot for people. He couldn't stand it when people were hurt. It was like their pain was his own. When he saw others crying, he cries with them. He could never stand someone being hurt or willingly hurting themselves.

When Izuku reached out to grab Shigaraki's hand away from his neck, he had expected for Shigaraki to slap or hurt him. So he tried to calm Shigaraki down from exploding by quickly explaining what he was trying to do, so that Shigaraki wouldn't think he was attacking him or anything like that. "Uhm, Y-y-You shouldn't scratching at the wounds." He stammered. "M-Maybe you need to use some moisturizer." Feeling a twinge of loneliness remembering his friends constantly telling him to use moisturizer to keep his '-supple, smooth and cute skin healthy.'

Instead of slapping him as Izuku excepted, Shigaraki begin kissing Izuku as if his life depended on it. Izuku wasn't sure what he thought of this kiss. It felt better than the other one forsure. Izuku didn't hate it as he expected himself to. Infact, it felt kind of nice. Of course he couldn't forget what Shigaraki had done the first night. Even buying him the All Figurarine, which had rolled under the bed during the night, could not make up to Shigaraki taking away his innocence and harming his friends and himself. But he had a feeling that he might be here the rest of his life, and it would be best to get used to this happening.

Izuku didn't pull away until he was losing breath and both of them were blushing furiously.

Besides, there was a desperate air around Shigaraki.

He kissed Izuku as if he needed it to live.

As if Izuku was a feast for starving men.

Water for people stuck in the desert for months.

Oxygen for suffocating people.

He also could have sworn a teardrop landed on his cheek when they were kissing and it certainly wasn't his, for once.

After he had showered and changed, Izuku roamed around trying to remember the way to barroom. When he had finally reached the familiar doorway, pausing to brace himself not knowing how to act around a group of villains. He wondered if any of them would try to attack him. Izuku took a deep breath and walked in.

Izuku was greeted to the sight of familiar faces of villains sitting at the bar with bowls of ramen in front of them some of turned to greet him with ramen hanging from their mouths. If he didn't know that they were villains that hurt and kill innocents and were the very ones Izuku swore to fight against. He would have thought that they looked almost domestic.

The energetic blond villain ran up to Izuku and hugged him squeezing the breath of him. To his surprise, everyone had greeted him with amaicability not hostility as he had expected. Izuku awkwardly sat down next to Shigaraki which was the only seat available and started slurping up ramen. While he was eating, Izuku glanced around the room taking in the different people avoiding looking at Shigaraki, blushing thinking of the morning's events. His mind flipping through every moment like a slideshow. He was drawn away from his musings by Toga clapping and annoucinging "Alright now that everyone's done, we are all going to introduce ourselves since we got a lovely new addition to our team."

Izuku was so surprised of how easily the group of villains accepted him as one of them when he was only here for a few days.

Shigaraki asked "Why are we introducing ourselves if Izuku knows some of us?"

"Because I said so."

Izuku was surprised by the way the league members treated the leader and it seemed to be a common thing that happens. He felt Shigaraki's eyes on him when Toga started talking about blood and Stain. For some unknown reason Shigaraki stopped tracing him with his eyes and when Izuku stole a glance at Shigaraki, he had an expression that looked suspiciously like self-hatred and loathing. He wondered why Shigaraki would have an expression like that and what might've happened to make him make this face.

"...Anyways I hope you don't mind listening about my ramblings on Stain, Izuku, since you help him get captured." Toga with obvious innocence in her tone of voice.

Izuku scowled in his mind, he really wanted to unravel the mystery of Shigaraki and he didn't want to talk about Stain not wanting to upset any Stain supporters. "Uhm, I-I didn't actually capture Stain."-He began in a small voice- "It was Endeavour."

"Then why did you fight him?"

"It was because he was going to kill Iida so I didn't have a choice. He was going to let me get out of the fight without a scratch, but I couldn't because I had to save my friend since that's what a hero does. They save people."-That was why he loved All Might so much because he saved people not for money but just because he should.- "I didn't fight Stain because I wanted to gain fame or earn money like some greedy and attention seeking heroes like Endeawhore. Sorry I meant Endeavour." The disgust in his voice was him remembering all those days where Todoroki would come to school limping into class. And when he asked what had happened, Todoroki always said it was training with his dad(_though Todoroki will never call never that_). "I fought Stain because I wanted to save people. I want to save everyone. It doesn't matter who you are. Whether you are a civilian or a villain. Everyone deserves to be saved!" That was the belief that he always had held and was the main reason for him to become a hero.

Izuku was moderately surprised at the applause he got from the villains. He would've expected them to boo or anything other than clap. He got embarrassed from the attention.

"S-sorry if I bored you to death with me mumbling too much. It's a weird habit of mine."

He was shocked at the cacophony of responses he got from saying this sentence.

"What no way?!"

"It's not weird!"

"It's so cute!"

"It's not boring!"

He then was stunned when a dark-haired villain with purple patches of skin shouted "Marry me!" Izuku couldn't help but blush at the non sequitur.

'_Maybe it's just a practical joke, at the 'Wedding' he seemed uninterested in me. But from the way he is blushing it seems it might not be. It seems that the villain truly hates Endeavor since he wasn't listening to my speech until I talked about Endeavour. There was a familiar air around him. It might be because of the way his eyes are shaped and the hue of eye color looks strikingly similar to Todoroki's blue eye.'_

Before he could continue his train of thought, Shigaraki drawled "Can we please continue this fucking meeting?"

Toga cleared her throat (looking as if she was trying not to laugh) and said, "I'm sure Izuku, that you know Shigaraki by now and you know him more _intimately_ than anyone else. Let's move on to Dabi."

Glancing from Shigaraki and Dabi, Izuku noticed that Shigaraki was sending a death glare at Dabi. '_I should've known that Shigaraki was a possessive type.'_

"I'm Dabi no last name."

"Aren't you going to say more?" Toga said chirping. It seemed that Toga reveled in making Dabi more uncomfortable.

After Dabi, most of the villains didn't stand out as much to Izuku. Twice seemed to have a persistent identity issue and seemed to have a close relationship with Toga. Muscular seems like the traditional type of villain that like killing people just for fun and Izuku couldn't help but to think Kacchan and Muscular seemed alike. Magne seemed to be kind of normal and didn't surprise Izuku much expect when she wanted Izuku to shop with her and Toga. Mr. Compress seemed cool and collected. Spinner is just another one of the Stain fanatics.

When Spinner had finished, Shigaraki's face seemed to go through several turbulent emotions. First to jealousy. Then to rage. And finally to undiluted despair.

Shigaraki looked like he got sucked out of all hopes and dreams. Even some of the villains had noticed and was glancing at him with concern.

When Toga were finally finished wrapping up, everyone started getting up and moving around Shigaraki didn't move staring at his hands as if in a trance. Izuku gently pushed his shoulders startles at the eyes full of despair and hopelessness and it seemed to worsen when he saw Izuku. Wanting to comfort Shigaraki but not knowing what to say, he only managed to say "We're done introducing."

"Okay." Shigaraki murmured tonelessly looking away from Izuku.

Toga sidled up to Izuku and dragged him away to where Magne was waiting and said "Let's have some fun!" Izuku turned to look back at Shigaraki where Kurogiri was now talking to the still sitting villain.

It turns out the definition of fun in Toga's mind meant dressing up Izuku like a doll while Magne watched and commented. When they at last finished dressing him with a stolen UA girl uniform complete with a gray blaze, white shirt with red necktie and a short skirt. When Izuku asked them where they got them, Toga winked and said "It's a secret." which wasn't so reassuring to him. Then they relocated to Toga's room and steered him onto a stool in front of a mirror with a hairbrush and some hair bands on the table which also had a drawer full of makeup products.

Toga's room was full of Stain posters and Izuku was sure he saw a Stain mask on the nightstand near her blood-red bed. Toga gently took Izuku fluffy hair in her hands and started braiding them while Magne braided the other part.

It simple motion made Izuku relax his body. He was reminded of the peaceful days. Sorrow began to fill him. His mother's used to braid his hair back then after his dad had left and it was just them two. He remembered that his mom had almost died just days ago.

_(Izuku sat bouncing in his stool while his mother carefully weaved the pieces of hair together. "Whoa there, stay still." She said when Izuku bounced hard enough to almost rip the braid out of her hand. Izuku stayed still swinging his leg back and forth. "The hairband." Said Inko holding out here free had. Izuku held up his wrist and his mom tied the braid. Inko pulled a small hand mirror out of her pocket holding it out for Izuku to see. Izuku slid off the chair and hugged his mother. "I love you." He murmured into Inko. "I will always love you, honey.")_

He didn't even realize that he was crying until Toga and Magne both wiped away his tears. With a loud sob he burrowed his face into Toga's chest and let all of his many tears he had been holding in out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I did not update as soon. But from school and homework, writing seemed like a chore right now. I didn't want to give you bad content so I took a break. Updates come hopefully monthly. Just so you know, in this version Momo didn't make the tracker so the heroes doesn't know where Izuku is just for plot purposes.**

Toga held Izuku in a warm embrace while Magne gently patted the back of his head. For a fleeting moment, Izuku pretended that it was his mother that was hugging him and that it was not Magne's rough and calloused hands patting and ruffling his braids but it was his father. He remembered scenes of when his family was still happy. Before the doctor pronounced him quirkless ruthlessly breaking apart a child's dream and family but it didn't matter since he was quirkless, which everyone knows is a synonym for useless and worthless.

When Izuku felt he had daydreamed enough about the far away past and his happy family, he pulled back from Toga chest which was now completely soaked. He ducked his head down utterly embarrassed. He began wiping away his tears which was still slowly leaking out. "I-I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." Izuku mumbled.

"It's okay 'Zuku." Toga said. "Sometimes it's okay to let your emotions out sometimes."

"We should have realized that you weren't happy and suffering." Magne said a beat after when Toga had finished.

Izuku finally looked up. Both of them had a kindhearted expression. He was surprised that Toga for once wasn't really happy.

"I honestly don't think that Shigaraki was thinking this through-" Continued Magne.

"-Of course he wasn't!" Shouted Toga. Izuku was surprised by the venom in her tone directed at the leader of the league. "I told that idiot to slowly woo you and not just to rape you outright."

"That hotheaded idiot has no brain." Interjected Magne grumbling.  
"For all its worth, I'm sorry." Toga said. Izuku searched her face for any untruthfulness, but he couldn't find any hints of it. "We should have realised that you were holding back your misery. But you know you could always talk to us."

Izuku was weirded out that Toga sounded like a concerned friend or family member who cared about him.

"What was it that made you finally cry?" Toga asked.

"You can't ask that!" Cried Magne in frustration. "That's personal stuff."

"Oh, sorry." Said Toga sounding embarrassed. "Did Shigaraki do you know what again? I have more ointment if you need them."

"N-no he didn't." Mumbled Izuku. "We only kissed."

'This is surprising that such a caring and generous being is a villain. But I really shouldn't generalize people like that. A good example is how well Kachaan's and Endeavour's personality would be fit for a villain.' Izuku wondered.

Toga waved her hand in front of Izuku several times, before Izuku finally snapped out of his daze. "Are you still on Earth?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." He stammered.

Magne cleared her throat pointedly looking at Toga and said "We're running out of groceries and you're on the list to get some."

Toga glanced at the watch and sighed, visibly disappointed "I guess we will finish this conversation next time. You can stay in this room if you want."

After Toga left, Magne said "I am going to leave you to your own devices. I am sure that want to have them time with only yourself."

It was as if Magne had read his mind which is probably not hard to do, Izuku had really wanted to have some time to himself. With most of his waking hours spent with the other villains, and night time spent with Shigaraki. He was glad to finally get some free time.

'There's some time for me to look around. Maybe...maybe even look for a way out.' He thought.

He mentally smacked himself in his face. Izuku had been so caught up in why Shigaraki is acting so weird today that he had forgotten all about escaping the villain's lair. He hadn't even considered it.

Izuku felt ashamed that he didn't even think about escaping. There was so many counting on him. His friends, who counted on him and inspired him to be better. Who now believed in him after doubting him in the past. All Might, who had given him a quirk and reignited the hope of being a hero. All Might depended on him to save people and had chosen him out of a sea of promising successors with flashy quirks.

And his mother...who had stayed by his side when his best friend and father had left. Who was forced to work overnight to feed and provide a home for him. When his father remarried and forgot to give money to his failure of a wife, who had given him a quirkless son. She was his favorite hero, providing him with food and a roof over his head.

She was no doubt all over herself with worry. Izuku remembered her frantically looking for him for hours when he played with Kaachan out of her eyesight around the corner of a building. And here was Izuku chilling with the villains when the police are probably searching for him. Izuku's mother was the very reason that he was staying.

And god...she must be worried to death!

With new motivation filling his body and his blood pumping, Izuku started searching for a way out. He wandered the labyrinth of a building. There were so many corridors and hallways. There were no windows. Well there were, but they had metal boards nailed into the wall covering all of them.

Izuku superstitiously looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw no one he reached out trying to break the board off. Izuku wrapped his fingers around the edges of the board, pulling it. It didn't even budge. He activated one for all just enough so that he wouldn't hurt himself. It still didn't moved. He fired up his quirk to 5%, the familiar and yet so strange power filling up his body. He tried again. It still didn't budge.

Disappointed, Izuku sunk down his back to the wall until he was sitting on the cold wooden floor. He sat there for a long time. How could he even pretend to be a hero when he couldn't even break off a board? If he ever will be one. A dark voice in his head said.

He shaking off the bad thoughts and started wandering again. Izuku came across many more doors. All of them were locked. Izuku didn't try to open them just for the slight chance that was a villain's room. Izuku didn't want to raise suspicions. Though there was a possibility that he could just say he wanted to go to the bathroom and thought that was one. But he didn't want to risk for the fact that he might have to talk to them.

Izuku spent hours wandering around until he got lost, he not once saw any of the league members. Giving up, he started to look around to familiar places. Finally, he came across the barroom where they ate breakfast. God he was hungry!

No one was in there. Not even Kurogiri, the bartender. He went and walked around the bar table, hoping to find snacks in the pantry.

And stopped.

He saw someone rummaging through the shelves that were full of vodka. It was Dabi, the guy who had purple patches of skin that looks like it was stapled on, with spiky black hair. The weird guy that asked Izuku if he wanted to marry him. Dabi was in the middle of a process of shoving the liquor bottles into a bag full of vodka.

The moment Izuku came in, Dabi froze in the middle of reaching for another liquor bottle. Dabi turned around sighing in relief that it was just Izuku. "This is not what it looks like."

"What does this look like?" Said Izuku curious. "Because it sure looks like you are stealing vodka."

"Whatever you do, don't tell Kurogiri." Blurted out Dabi. "Besides, what are you doing here?" He said defensively.

Izuku felt like he was a little child being found by his mother with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. Does Dabi think I am trying to escape? Because I am. What if he tells Kurogiri?

"J-J-Just trying to get some snacks." Izuku stuttered out nervously. Is getting a snack not allowed here?

"Oh, the snacks are in the top pantry." Said Dabi tension moving away from his body, pointing to where it is.

Izuku's eyes followed to where Dabi had pointed. There it was, mocking him. It was full of snacks just like Dabi had said. But it was at the top pantry, and with the shortness he had inherited there just know way in reaching unless he climbed the shelves.

Dabi was confused on why Izuku couldn't just get the snacks until he realized what was going on. "Oh, let me help you reach it."

Dabi went over to the pantry effortlessly grabbing a package off without even tiptoeing. Izuku burned with mortification, wordlessly taking the bag of pokies. He tore them apart and forcefully shoved some pokies into his mouth.

Dabi looked down wringing his hands together, and asked "Did you mean it? When-when you said that you hated Endeavor."

Izuku swallowed, "Of course it is true!"

"Why do you hate him? I mean he is a pretty popular hero."

"Because I know his son, Shouto." Izuku noticed Dabi started at the mention of his name.

"Oh, I noticed you guys were friends." Dabi said trying to ask nonchalantly, as if he didn't care.

"He is fine if that is what you are asking." Izuku said.

"What no?! Pfft. As if I care!" Dabi lied.

"I was told some things about Endeavor."

"Ehh, what did he tell you?"

"I know how Shouto got his scar."  
"How?" Asked Dabi intrigued.

"I know how Endeavor forced Rei to marry him in a quirk-marriage. How he abused her. And how he forced Shouto to train with him. How the abuse made Rei snap and throw boiling water at Shouto's face because she was reminded of Endeavor." Izuku said reciting what Shouto had told him at the sports festival.

"He sure told you alot."

"He did because he is my friend." Said Izuku. "Do you know what else he told me?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Todoroki told me that he missed his older brother, Touya." Izuku said this staring into Dabi's eyes. "He wishes that Touya would come back and visit."

Dabi eyes widened in surprise, his mouth closing and opening in surprise. "H-How did you know?"

"Because you just told me." Izuku smiled when a look of defeat came across Dabi's face, delighted he gained the upper hand. "Bye, thanks for helping me."

He started walking out, when he turned back and slapped the shocked Dabi in the face. "Don't ever hurt my friend again."

And skipped out, munching on his pokies.

* * *

**Please leave a review and point out mistakes and I will try to fix them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that the last I updated was 3 months ago. But I had to study for tests, there was so much essays due. And just didn't have enough energy to write, I never got enough sleep because I had to wake up at 6 am for extra classes. This chapter isn't that good. The characterizations are very wrong, I am not that good at writing (I was always better as math). Do you want next chapter to be about Shigaraki or Class 1-a? I know I promised someone that an earlier chapter would be about how the react, but I never got there. I am so sorry.**

As soon as Izuku was out of Dabi's eyesight and hearing, he sped up until he was jogging down the halls clutching tightly at the box of pokies in his hand (crushing them in mush) until he reached hi-Shigaraki's room. He frantically opened the door carefully closing it and sank his back against the door. Izuku clutched at his curly mop of green hair into his hands.

'Why did he do that? Provoking Dabi like that. The villains were the ones who had the upper hand and Dabi must be an important member. But it ticked him off- the way he pretended to care about Shouto and how he is doing in life. When he had to pick up the pieces.' Izuku thought, thinking about that day in particular.

(It was sometime after the Stain incident when Shouto became someone Izuku called a friend and frequently talk to. Many times at lunch, Izuku would enthusiastically wave Shouto over to sit with him, Iida and Uraraka. Where they would do most of the talking for him. Sometimes he would interject into the conversation with his thoughts. Izuku could tell that Shouto was slowly getting used to having friends. Shouto was opening up to them and especially Izuku, he even would sometimes flash Izuku a small secretive smile quirking his thin lips upwards slightly making Izuku feel giddy with joy and butterflies fluttering softly in his stomach.

However, it was one particular day that brought them closer together. Izuku knew from the beginning of the day when Todoroki walked in late, he was the last to come in. Which never happened before, Shouto was always earlier than Izuku ever was but a bit later than Iida would come in. He seemed more aloof like he was at the start of the school year. Shouto's hair was disheveled and his clothes wrinkled, he looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep with dark bags around his eyes. His eyes were puffy and red like he just had been crying.

Iida opened his mouth, ready to give him a long-winded lecture about the importance of being early when he saw what Todoroki looked like and stopped, shooting him a very concerned look.

Todoroki mechanically went to his seat and sat down slumping into his seat which was unusual, he never had been one for slouching. He had a very straight posture even rivaling Iida's (that's saying something since a large handful of people are convinced Iida is a half-robot). The whole class was quietly furtively shooting him concerned glances.

Aizawa arrived a few minutes later to an anxious and abnormally silent classroom. He took one look at Shouto's figure and pursed his lips in worry. "Todoroki?" He called.

"Yes." Shouto mechanically said back slightly straightened out his back.

"Go see Recovery Girl," Aizawa said gruffly.

"But-" Todoroki protested half-heartedly but paused when Aizawa shot him a look that dared Shouto to finish his sentence.

"Go," Aizawa ordered.

Shouto got up and walked out the door presumedly (if he followed Aizawa's instructions) to Recovery Girl's office. Barely a minute has passed when Izuku's hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, problem-child?" Aizawa sighed.

"I need to go to t-the bathroom," Izuku said desperately thinking of a lie that would allow him to check on his friend.

"You may go, Izuku." Barely had the word passed from Aizawa's mouth before Izuku shot out of the chair. "Izuku?"

"Yes, sensei?" Said Izuku turning back to face Aizawa.

"Make sure Todoroki gets to the nurse's office."

Izuku flushed and nodded. "Yes, sensei."

Izuku found Todoroki sitting with his back against the wall, his head on his knees three corridors away from Recovery Girl's office. He was shaking minutely and Izuku could hear his sniffling. Todoroki tensed and drove his face further into his knees when he heard Izuku's footsteps.

"Shouto?" Whispered Izuku slowly walking towards Todoroki as if he was an injured animal. He sank gracelessly next to him until his thigh was touching Todoroki. "What's wrong?"

Shouto only began sobbing harder. Izuku gathered Shouto into his arms surprised on how quick his friend latched on and whispered sweet nothings trying to calm down Shouto's hiccuping. He felt his heart break when he saw his strong friend break down. It was as if the roles had been reversed, now it was Izuku turn to comfort his friend and return the favor.

"Was it Endeavour?" Prodded Izuku gently once he felt that his friend was calm enough. "Did he hurt you again?"

He felt Todoroki shake his head against his chest. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"N-No I trust you," Shouto whispered.

Izuku patiently waited for Shouto to get a hold of himself while he gently patted Todoroki's hair as someone would do to a pet.

"Why do people always leave me?" Todoroki asked looking up to see Izuku's expression.

"W-What?" Said Izuku confused by the non sequitur.

"Today was the day that, T-Touya, left me." Whispered Shouto. His words punctuated with small sobs.

'Touya?' Izuku briefly remembered his friend mentioning that name once before. "Who is he?" Izuku gently asked Todoroki.

"He's m-my brother." Todoroki said brokenly. "The oldest one." He then broke in heart-wrenching sobs.

Izuku pressed small kisses to Todoroki's mismatched hair and pulled him closer. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Izuku whispered.

"N-No, I do-." Todoroki stuttered. "Want to."

It took awhile for Shouto to regain his breathing so that he could talk. While he did that, Izuku held him tightly.

"Touya always took care of me when I was little. My old man was abusive. He would h-hit me under the guise of training." Todoroki murmured. "But when Mother snapped and got locked away at the hospital, Endeavour started coming home drunk. He was almost always intoxicated at home, he became ruthless. He took his anger on since he believed I drove Mother mad. Touya always protected me and took my beatings. But he left me. Just like everyone." Shouto said with silent tears streaming down his face, he whispered the last part with conviction.

It broke Izuku's heart to hear Todoroki say that as if it is a fact that everyone will leave him.

"I won't ever leave you." Izuku promised, turning Shouto's face to look in his eyes.

Shouto stared at Izuku's eyes a long time before saying. "You will," Todoroki rebutted, breaking his gaze looking down.

"I won't." Said Izuku with conviction holding him closer. Todoroki looked at up into Izuku's eyes. It was obvious that he still didn't believe him.

"Pinky promise?" Izuku asked holding out his pinky. Todoroki looked at the finger held out in disbelief. Izuku shook it in Todoroki's face clearly not letting it go.

In a small moment, Shouto hesitantly took the offered pinky in his own and shook it.

(They never went to Recovery Girls' office.)

After, their bond grew even closer than before. Izuku would always first confide in Todoroki no matter what secrets he had. Izuku began using his connections with All Might (he used his puppy eyes) to find out the details of Touya's disappearance, he found his estimated height, age and remembered how he looked. There was always some moments when Todoroki would break down right after dealing with his father and think that Izuku would leave him. But Izuku would always be there to calm him down.

And now he wasn't.)

Izuku had promised to stay with Todoroki, but he didn't. He had no right to tell Dabi to stay away from Shouto, when he had left him too.

**Please review. Critiques would be helpful too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Um. I'm BACK! What happened was I wanted to take a 5 minute nap but I woke up and it's been five months. Joking aside, the real reason this took so long was that I got out of the fandom, and school was hectic. All of this made me have zero motivation to write. But now with it being summer break and me slowly getting back into this fandom, hopefully I will have more inspiration. We finally have the chapter on Class 1-a and their thoughts.**

Tsuyu Asui can not believe how important Midoriya Izuku was to the students of Class 1-a and the teachers. Things in the class were not the same after the disappearance of just one person. In Class 1-a, she noticed that the mood was strangely dejected. It was like Midoriya was the source of all happiness in Class 1-a.

She saw Momo Yaoyorozu being isolated from her peers when people overheard a conversation at the hospital that she had a chance to place a tracking device on one of the returning Nomus, but had failed to do so at the last minute. Many blamed her, some people said it outright like Bakugou. While others avoided talking to Momo in a conversation or ignored her whenever she entered a room. It was clear to Tsuyu that Momo blamed herself too. She had become more withdrawn and was noticeably weighed down by guilt.

Momo wasn't the only one.

Uraraka had convinced herself that it was partially her fault as it was her shout that distracted people from protecting Izuku in the chaos that she created. Tsuyu had luckily managed to convince her out of her belief by pointing out if she didn't shout that eventful night, Tsuyu might have died and it was her shout that saved her.

Todoroki believed that it was his fault that Izuku got taken since it was his inability to grab the marble containing Izuku in time that allowed the scarred villain had grabbed the marble right before his face. He began withdrawing more into himself, even worse than before he became friends with Midoriya after the sports festival. Despite all attempts of Iida, Uraraka, and Tsuyu to make him feel welcome in their friendship group, he was not the same as when Deku was around. He was not as open, and Shouto withdrew more into himself without Izuku to bring him out of his shell.

Aizawa was one of them affected the most as it was his job to protect the students, and he had failed even when he was a professional hero: one of his students got captured under his watch. The public was watching his every move even after he issued a public apology for failing to protect his class. He was even more weighed down by guilt when he had found out the reason why the League of Villains wanted Midoriya.

All Might seemed really affected by Izuku's disappearance. Now that Tsuyu thought about it, Midoriya and All Might seemed really close. Izuku was the only one dragged into the corner for secret conversations. He was the one that always got a pat on his head when he did something well. And All Might seemed personally invested in Izuku's success, so invested that it didn't seem like a teacher and a student relationship, it was more like one with a parent and a child.

' _Maybe, I'm thinking too much into this, _' Tsuyu thought, ' _I think I have been spending too much time with Shouto. _'

Tsuyu remembers the first time they had a class with All Might after Izuku's kidnapping vividly. He was noticeably different from his normal jovial self. All Might's face seems more gaunt, his shirt was buttoned up wrong. She would later learn that the reason for his appearance was because he had been searching in many different locations that were said to house the league of villains. Apparently, he had just finished chasing one of the leads right before he was scheduled to teach.

All Might was obviously trying to put up a brave face for the students, but it wasn't working. He broke down when there was just a small reminder of Izuku during the class. The whole class tried to comfort him when they also were saddened themselves.

Bakugou had tried to comfort the whole class by telling everyone that: "The villains can't hide forever, the pros will find Deku before you know it. Knowing shitty nerd he could probably find a way to get out. Who knows, he could have already gotten out of the villains' grasp."

"Midoriya is very manly, he will find a way out," Kirishima said.

The whole class erupted with similar sentiments.

It seemed to have lifted everyone's spirit, but that didn't last as the weeks dragged on, with no sign of Midoriya and no clues of the villain's hiding spots.

They weren't the only ones affected, Tsuyu also was.

Tsuyu herself was affected by Izuku getting captured by the league of villains.

She sometimes would open her mouth at lunch to talk to where Deku had always sat. Only to see a strange emptiness there.

During class, whenever Tsuyu glanced across the room, instead of seeing Izuku's freckled face at the seat behind Bakugou, there was no one sitting there. Izuku's chair and desk were left untouched because everyone believed he would come back and it would be pointless to move it.

Tsuyu would see new rookie heroes on TV and on the news, and think about how ecstatic Izuku would be once he heard about them, only to realize that he would not be at school for her to tell him, and there was the possibility he would never be back at school.

But she and all of Class 1-a still held hope.

Because right now they were not allowed to do anything other than hope. They could not do anything as they were not allowed to use their quirks and even if there was a rescue mission, they have no way of being allowed to be at the scene.

This fact had motivated her and many others to study harder, to earn a professional license so that Tsuyu might one day be on the scene when Izuku gets rescued.

' _If it would even take that long for Deku to be rescued, _' Tsuyu reassured herself, ' _He would probably be back before the exam, and then they could take the exam together! We would all become professional heroes together. _'

Tsuyu tried to ruthlessly crush the small voice in her head that told her it would never happen.

' _Izuku would be back before we know it, he will! _'

But why did Tsuyu not believe herself?

**Also this chapter was a pain to write. I made this chapter in the pov of Tsuyu because I only wanted to write the pov of one character because I was lazy and I thought that Tsuyu would be perfect because I felt like she would the one notice how her classmates feel. During the middle, Aizawa's point of view kept slipping in, I thought of changing the entire chapter into his pov but Tusyu would have more knowledge about her classmates so it's going to be in next chapter. **

**Next chapter would be Aizawa's pov right after Izuku was taken.**


	13. ON HIATUS

I know I probably should have put this fanfiction on hiatus a long time ago and I should not have dragged it on longer than I did. But the truth is, I have lost all of my motivation and writing now seems like a chore to me. School is killing me right now, my grades are slipping. I only ever get 5 hours of sleep these days. I have also moved fandoms and I am currently writing several atla fanfics. I'm so sorry for all of the people that have followed this fanfiction from the beginning, I appreciate all of your comments and kudos. But I just can't do this anymore. I don't want you guys to get your hopes up any longer. Just so you know, I will finish it some time but now is not the right time.

If you want a good tomudeku fanfiction you should read According to Persephone by MamaDonovan which was my original inspiration for this fic.


End file.
